DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This proposal is directed toward the study of novel methyl phenidate analogs and their ability to act as a treatment of cocaine addiction. The asymmetric synthesis of these novel methyl phenidate analogs will be accomplished via rhodium catalyzed decomposition of diazoacetate intermediates in intermolecular C-H insertions. This is a novel route to these compounds and offers great synthetic flexibility. The diazoacetate intermediates are synthesized following previously developed methodology. It is believed that these compounds will build upon the previously reported selectivity for the dopamine and serotonin receptors. The knowledge gained from this study will further the understanding and realizztion of a treatment for drug addiction.